Omega Gods:Raimon's End
by EternalOtoshi
Summary: The End is near...Zeus Junior High are on the verge of Annihilating Raimon but...a New threat approaches...When a new team comes from the future can they stop them. Accepting Oc Submission. Don't All submit Strikers Please ON HIATUS
1. Majin the Hand! Impossible Task Ahead

**Note: Otoshi Does not Own Inazuma Eleven Chrono Stone**

Omega Gods Chapter 1

It was the day before the Finals. Raimon Junior High were scheduled to face the Invincible Zeus Junior High. They expected this day to be a day where the Raimon Junior Soccer club would soar to new had only got this far because of their keeper Endou Mamoru with his 'Never say Die' attitude. However he has started to have some problems...He believed that Zeus Junior would break through his hissatsu, The Legendary God Hand. This is why he has been training in Raimon's secret Training Facility to learn one of the most powerful techniques, Majin the Hand, it had been troubling him for a while as it was something he did not grasp straight of this Kidou had decided to have a chat with entered the Club room and spoke "Endou personally everyone here thinks you should give up thinking about Majin the hand. Its bringing everyone down don't you see that!"He said as he gave Endou a sharp then raised his head but then put it down again in depression "Daijobu Kidou but I can't be too weak.I'm the one who defends the goal I have to make sure that I can stop Zeus' shots before the final"speaking in a nervous tone. the day before that Endou and the team witnessed Zeus' power first hand by experiencing Aphrodi use the powerful shoot known as God Knows leaving Raimon in a state of shock and Endou-kun then went down to training with Kidou and the rest of the team."Arigatou Kidou"Endou replied.

**200 Years in the Future**

**El Dorado Headquarters**

Toudou Heichiki,The Chairman of El Dorado was awaiting Protocol Omega's Captain Alpha,only the first of many teams he would have to deploy if he faile.

"How long is he going to be he usually on time"He starts tapping his hand on the table awaiting his arrival. As soon as he had said that Alpha the purple haired captain had appeared.  
"You know what must be done Alpha?"  
"No Master "Alpha Bows

"You must take your team and time travel to the period of which Raimon Junior are about to face Zeus and replace Zeus understood"

Alpha nods and activates the time travel mode on his sphere device and appears in Inazuma Town of the past and smirks "This will be interesting….Endou Mamoru"He proclaimed as Alpha, Einamu,Reiza and rest of the team headed to Zeus' Headquarters where they would confront Kageyama Rejii and play his team :And if they won they would take their place in the Football Frontier Finals.

**Please Rate and Review**

**Submit Ocs Via Pm to play for Either Zeus,Protocol Omega 1.0 or Raimon(Original)**


	2. Keshin Revealed,New Friends

**Otoshi does not own Inazuma Eleven Chrono Stone**

**Thanks to Kitty723 and Fro0zenYogurtDeath for submitting their Ocs which I'm glad they have onward with the Story**

**Last Time on Inazuma Eleven Omega Gods:Endou stressing out,Kidou comforting him and Alpha Time Traveling to the past!**

Keshin revealed! Zeus Vs Protocol Omega!

As Endou and Kidou went down to train,They were met by a Familiar Face Shirosaki Ryuuta. Endou was in a state of surprise,was his roommate about to join the Soccer Club?For the past few years Ryu and his sister Hinata had been living with Endou and his family since their mother has had very bad health so is rarely allowed out of the hospital so they have been living with Endou ever has very long white hair almost like Gouenji Shuuya and therefore is forced to put it in a pony tail since it is so long it reaches his knees.

"Hey is this is meant to be a joke Endou, A girl wants to join us?" Kidou spoke and laughing his head off.

Ryuu then butted in"Shut it.I want to join the Soccer club"He gives a cold stare to Kidou "And this is no Joke!"

He kicks a ball up into his hands "Endou Get in Goal Now" Endou then ran to the goal "Show me what you can do"

Ryuu started running and kicked the ball in the air and had a shot "Black Tornado" as it was similar to Fire Tornado but Black wind was coming off ball was rapidly heading towards goal and Endou tried to use Majin the hand but it unlike his other attempts he was getting something that he had to reach to the side of which his heart was was like something new had appeared from him, Something Great!

**At Zeus Stadium**

Protocol Omega Captain Alpha was discussing his plans for this mission with his most trustworthy team members Akabara Kurami and Ishiko knew that this task may not be as easy as it were rumours that Zeus were taking some kind of Steroid which made them much better soccer players than they truly then spoke

"Kurami, Yanagi you are both here as I trust you both more than anyone else on the team and I am about to tell you very crucial you thinking that this will be an easy picking I am going to tell you now,It will not be easy they take something like a steroid which enhances their soccer skills"

Yanagi was quite surprised as she thought that she would be able to break through Zeus with her Keshin as she was thought as the strongest girl on the team followed by were Rivals as they were trying to win Alpha over, Kurami to have herself recognised as his sister and Yanagi to win over his heart as his hopes that the cocky girl from the team higher up doesn't appear as she would be a threat to her. After a moment of silence Yanagi then spoke up

"If Zeus are so strong why did Master send us? It's like he thinks we can win with Keshin Armed and surpass them…Though Alpha"She smirks"What are we to do with those players that Kageyama Rejii recruited after we annihilate them"

Alpha then got his sphere device out and started walking implying that the girls would follow him "It's very simple really we brainwash the best of their players to join us and have Kageyama Rejii as our Kantoku"He says as they have nearly reached the Pitch."This match is going to be very interesting indeed"They all smirk.


End file.
